


Risk It All

by maireaad



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Basically all the songs Barlyle version, Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Period-Typical Racism, Possibly smut in earlier chapters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maireaad/pseuds/maireaad
Summary: Phineas Taylor Barnum has everything he could have ever wanted: a circus, a well-paying job and a reputation. But for the showman, it's never enough. With his marriage just about ready to hit the rocks, he struggles to see past any solution which may save his relationship. But then enters Phillip Carlyle; a snobby playwright and son of a rich businessman from New York. Barnum would never have expected this interaction to change his life forever.





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction, dedicated of course to my favourite ship, Barlyle. I hope you all enjoy it! Just a few notes before you begin:
> 
> \- First of all, I think it is important to stress that this is a work of fiction, and none of the characters or song lyrics belong to me.  
> \- Secondly, I do not in anyway hate Charity Barnum or Anne Wheeler. To emphasise this point, I will make sure to make them chill with the whole Barlyle thing. I love them both too much, I don't want to hurt them!  
> -Thirdly, this fanfiction will be written in the order of the soundtrack. For example, this chapter is called "The Greatest Showman", simply because it includes that song in it! So, you can expect to see partial lyrics here and there from the songs. But of course, they will be much gayer.
> 
> That's all for now folks, there will be more notes at the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Mairead xx

  _“Impossible comes true, it's taking over you,_

_Oh, this is the greatest show.”_

 

 

An applause erupted from the lively crowd, not even seconds after the ballerinas had taken their bows. Faces aglow, tears rolling, parents, friends, relations whistling. The atmosphere was overwhelming. Caroline Barnum had never seen anything like it. At least, not directed at her. She smiled so hard, the other girls were afraid her face would split in half. She wanted to stay on that stage forever, to immerse in the pride and joy of the audience. She decided at that moment, that this is what she wanted to do. She wanted to dance. She wanted to spread joy, laughter, happiness. She wanted to be like her father.

 P.T. Barnum was stood towering above everyone else, clapping and shouting so loudly that Caroline had no problem in finding him among the crowd. Still stood on the stage, she gave him a goofy smile and a big wave, to which to her amusement, he returned. He then blew her a kiss, which she caught and pressed against her heart. She was snapped back into focus when Mrs Berry came to collect the girls, saying a quick thank you into the microphone before walking them hand-in-hand backstage where their mothers waited for them.

 They had barely taken a step off the stage when Caroline felt a slight weight hit her chest. From that weight, came a dainty voice: “Caroline, you were _so_ good up there, you danced like a princess!”

 The older girl smiled and knelt to her little sister’s height. “Thank you! But let me tell you, it is not the dancing which makes someone a princess, it’s their courage and inner beauty; which you, Helen, definitely have.”

 A blush spread across the little girl’s cheeks, and she grabbed Charity Barnum’s left leg, murmuring about her prince, castle, and ponies. Charity laughed and stroked her youngest daughter’s blonde locks fondly. “You’re definitely something else, Caroline, that’s for sure.”

 Caroline smiled gleefully at the compliment.

 “That’s my girl,” came a slightly deeper, more masculine voice.

 “Daddy!” Caroline shouted delightfully as Phineas lifted her up and spun her around. He hadn’t done that since the day they moved into the new house, a whole three months ago now.

 “How did I do?” She asked as soon as she was stood on the ground again, slightly dizzy.

 He knelt to her height, a glint in his eyes. “I think that you were possibly the _best_ dancer on that stage.”

 Caroline gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. “Never! The other girls have been doing it for far longer than I have!”

 Phineas shrugged. “That may be true darling, but that does not mean that they were any better than you. In fact, I may be slightly biased, but it could be said that you _were_ the best, as you took only three months to learn what these girls have been doing for years.” He placed his top hat on her head, prompting a giggle as it almost covered her entire face. “You’re your father’s daughter.”

 Caroline shoved the hat out of her eyes and shot him a big, toothy grin. “But Dad, being a showman is nothing like being a ballerina. You’re much livelier, and you get to sing and dance around elephants and lions!”

 “To an extent, you may be right. But did you see the smiles on the audience’s faces? The joy etched across their features? That’s the same reaction I receive at my circus. The aim of every entertainer is the same, my love: to get a reaction from your audience, whether it be tears, laughter, or smiles. And you and me Caroline, we were _born_ to entertain.”

 To this, his daughter squealed. “We are the entertainers, Daddy! We were born this way!”

 He chuckled and lifted her into his arms again. “That’s right. Now do you know what entertainers love? Ice cream!”

 Helen and Caroline cheered and ran off with their Dad towards the ice cream stand, leaving Charity Burnham shaking her head fondly at her girls, while silently praying to the Gods above for happiness like this forever. Although she knew deep inside, that that was not at all possible.

To everyone watching from the outside, Charity and Phineas Barnum had the perfect marriage. To begin with, Charity believed that that’s what they had. They fell in love when they were only nine years of age (she the daughter of an aristocrat; he the son of a tailor). It was your classic fairy tale love story. When she was sent off to finishing school, Phineas promised that they would meet again, and after many years of sitting on the doorstep, waiting for the postman every Wednesday morning, the two were reunited.

Phineas had not had the childhood Charity had, with him being far lower down the social scale in a Victorian society. After the death of his father, Phineas endured many years on the streets, stealing to stay fed and using cardboard boxes as a solid foundation to sleep on. The Great American Railroad had been his escape, and with the money he saved and scraped together, he was finally able to return and steal Charity away from her upper-class life to New York. They didn’t have much money, but they had their marriage and their children, and at that time, that was all they needed.

Charity wasn’t certain when she noticed that things were beginning to change. Perhaps it was the last time they attempted to make love, when she failed to arouse Phineas, even after performing an erotic dance for him. Or perhaps it was when he established his new business as a showman. His desire for her seemed to gradually cease as his newfound passion for showbusiness grew.

 They had discussed the situation plenty. Or perhaps it’s safer to say, they spent restless nights shouting meaningless and hateful words at each other. Luckily, this had taken place the night the girls were away at Charity’s parents. The couple may have lost a great deal of respect for one another, but they would not ever expose their children to what went on between the two of them.

 The girls. They were the reason Charity and Phineas decided it was best to continue their marriage. They were the glue that held the family together. If it was not for them, God knows what would have happened to the couple. Phineas would be fine, he had the circus to fall back on. But Charity? Phineas was the breadwinner. With all the money he made touring the country, she never needed to have a job. He was the foundation who kept her on her feet. Without him, she would fall. You could almost say their relationship was like walking on a tightrope. One wrong move, and everything would collapse.

  **\---**

Phineas loved that his children kept him young. Helen and Caroline had challenged him to finish his ice cream before them, and who was he to say no? He was a circus ringmaster after all. He would never dream of being a party pooper.

 “Daddy, stop eating it so fast!” Helen giggled, her mouth coated in the cold liquid.

 Phineas tried his hardest not to laugh at his youngests' antics. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I think Caroline has us beaten anyways.”

Sure enough, the eldest daughter had managed to get down to the last piece of her cone in minutes. Honestly, he wandered if her teeth had any nerves in them at all.

 “Finished!” She squealed.

 Phineas shook his head in disbelief as Helen huffed. “Not fair, you’re always winning!”

He chuckled and took their hands.  “Now, now, Helen. It’s Caroline’s big day today, we can let her have this one, can’t we? Now, let’s go back to find Mummy.”

They walked back to the building, and towards where they had left Charity. As predicted, she was there waiting for them. She wouldn’t dream of leaving the girls alone with Phineas. He grabbed a glass of champagne and put his arm around Charity.

They walked around the room, greeting neighbours, friends, parents and other members of upper-class New York. Phineas downed his glass and grabbed another one. He felt the tension in his shoulders begin to ease. He searched the room, unsure of what he’s looking for. Or perhaps he’s just trying to forget about the awkward silence between himself and his wife.

 “Phineas?”

 He released a relieved sigh. “Yes, Charity?”

 “Do you think the girls are-“, her voice was cut off by a painfully loud laugh coming from the other end of the room.

 Phineas’ attention snapped to the source of the noise, and he caught the eyes of a young man. The man was holding his glass up to his mouth, as if he was just about to take a sip. In the ten seconds (it may have been less, but it sure felt that long) that the two stared at each other, Phineas managed to notice the man’s devilishly good looks and dapper attire.

 The man quickly looked away as the elder man who stood next to him started laughing again. He took a long drink from the glass, before discarding it on a waiter’s tray.

 Phineas let out the breath he felt he’d been holding in for far too long. “Who’s that young man?”

 Charity tried to trace where he was looking. “Who? Oh, Phillip Carlyle?”

 Phillip.

 The man was now searching the room frantically, whether it was for another drink or for a person, Phineas didn’t know, and he also didn’t know why he _wanted_ to.

 “And what do you know about Phillip?”

 “He’s Richard Carlyle’s son. The well-known businessman from Manhattan. Quite the conservative character.”

 Phineas hummed and nodded. He had heard of him, right enough.

 Suddenly, gasps filled the room. The couple turned to see what the fuss was about, just in time to see an African-American woman walk past them, heading towards Richard and Phillip Carlyle. Phineas noticed Phillip’s eyes widen as he noticed the woman. He quickly descended the steps and made his way towards her, his eyes now darting across the room, as if waiting for someone to take action.

 Phillip’s swift manoeuvre encouraged the cries which erupted from the crowd.

 “Get her out of here!”

 “She doesn’t belong in here, how did she get in?!”

 Dumping his glass and completely ignoring Charity’s warning, Phineas launched forward and shoved through the crowd.

  **\---**

When Phillip noticed the man pushing his way towards Anne, his hands curled into fists unconsciously and his brows furrowed.

 “Get away from us,” he spat. “She’s not doing anything wrong.”

 Anne whimpered and hid her face on his chest, prompting him to throw his arm around her and stroke her back fondly.

 Phineas threw his hands in the air, partly in mockery. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I promise you, I’m not here to cause either of you any harm.”

 At this point, Phillip was somewhat glad that the other man was there with his sturdy, muscular physique, to keep the crowd from getting too close to Anne. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine.”

 Phineas threw him one of his famous toothy grins, to which Phillip raised an eyebrow. “But, if I find out that you’re lying to us, I will happily punch you in the balls.”

 The other man smirks and throws him a wink before hooking his arm around Anne’s. “I’d like to see you try.”

 Phillip stood stunned for a second, shocked by the man’s confidence.

 “Come on Phillip, we have to get her out of here!”

 They shared a quick glance, before Phillip grabbed Anne’s hand and started shoving through the crowds. The younger man meanwhile wondering how the hell this stranger knew his name.

Phineas did his best to cover the woman’s ears to protect her from hearing the vile words which were spat at her from rich, white New Yorkers. He felt her grip tighten around his arm at each vulgar slur. He had to keep his fists curled to prevent him from lashing out at the crowd who swarmed around him. To his surprise, Phillip seemed to be handling the situation in a more relaxed way, as if this was not the first time he’d done this.

 They pushed, and they shoved, until eventually they reached the back door. The woman looked up to him, a look of panic washed over her face. “How do we get through without them following us?”

 Phineas glanced across at Phillip, who was frantically looking around at the people who’d followed them to the door. Phineas directed the woman into his arms. “I’ll distract them while you go through.”

 The younger man looked at him as if he were mad. “And, how will you do that, sir?”

 “I have my ways,” Phineas smirked, before running into the mob.

The man had vanished right before his eyes, swallowed by the crowd. Phillip couldn’t help but think that this guy was _crazy._ _A madman. A local nutjob, perhaps_.

 “What’s going on, Phillip?” Anne muttered.

 Phillip didn’t avert his gaze from the space where the man had disappeared. “I don’t know, Anne. But we have to trust him to then get us out of here.”

 _Ironic,_ he thought, _since he himself wasn’t sure if he could trust him_. Yet, part of him wanted to, as he had been the only one in a room full of people who did not throw insults at Anne, including his father.

 Suddenly, a voice broke through the crowd, silencing the congregation. The room was still, as a figure with a top hat and a rich, red tailcoat emerged from the shadows. Phillip’s eyes suddenly widened in recognition. And then the singing started.

  **\---**

 _“Ladies and gents this is the moment you’ve waited for._ ”

 The faces around him held elements of both confusion and amusement. Some knew what was coming, some were trying to figure out what was going on and why the crowd did not care about the African-American woman in the room anymore. Phineas caught Charity’s eyes from the other side of the room. She looked away in shame.

 “ _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor._

_And buried in your bones there’s an ache that you can’t ignore -_

_Taking your breathe, stealing your mind_

_And all that was real is left behind…”_

 Followed by a light tap with his cane, the room came alive. He was dancing, twisting, and jumping – anything to ensure that everyone’s eyes were set on him.

 “ _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya,_

_It’s only this moment, don't care what comes after,_

_Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer,_

_Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over…_ ”

 Smiles lit up on the crowd’s faces, and his heart felt full. This was it. This was why he did what he did.

 “ _It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open,_

_It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion,_

_There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now;_

_So tell me do you wanna go_?”

 The audience joined in for the chorus, hands clapping, smiles and laughter filling the air:

 “ _Where it's covered in all the coloured lights,_

_Where the runaways are running the night,_

_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you,_

_Oh, this is the greatest show._ ”

He gestured his hand as a prompt for them to continue singing, while he looked back at the door. The woman was gone, but Phillip still stood there, watching the showman with a mild look of surprise on his face. Phineas grinned at him. He knew.

 He turned back and encouraged the crowd to sing louder; “come on! _Watching it come true, it's taking over you; oh, this is the greatest show_.”

 The people were now dancing and singing together in isolation, completely avoiding Phineas’ queues. He decided that this was the right time to turn back towards the door.

 The younger man had already joined Anne, who waited patiently for him on the other side of the door. Not long after he did so, the other man appeared; breathless, slightly disheveled, and with his signature grin glowing from ear to ear.

 Phillip took a step forward, the burning question finally making its way out his system: “Phineas Barnum? As in, Barnum from the Circus?”

 The man beamed and extended his hand, “at your service.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what you saw so far! It's the first time I've written fanfiction in quite a while, so take it easy on me!
> 
> I'd absolutely love to see your thoughts on this first chapter. Please leave them down below if you have the time!
> 
> Thanks again, I'm now off to see TGS for the fourth time (I can't get enough). Bye!


End file.
